User blog:Maze Militia/War Game - Play the new online game of 2017.
'Arm yourself with the latest arsenals. Confront the opponents with full vigor in war game. And lead the way high on boards.' Maze Militia is raising the standards of war games. It gives players ultimate chance to show their shooting skills and play all around the world. It is an endless fun to combat with real world opponents and earn rewards. This war game lets one invite their friends for game play and enjoy the immense fun. Players can even connect in LAN and start the real combat on battlegrounds. It is a combination of online and LAN multiplayer arena. It has been designed in both Android and IOS platform. To accompany warriors in the battlefields there are huge amount of arsenals and gadgets. The inventory consist of Hand guns, Shot guns, Assault rifles, Sniper rifles, LMG’s, SMG’s, explosives and much more. Increasing the thrill, Maze Militia has adventurous mode of play. It includes Death Match, Survival, Hard Core and many more. Enhancing the playing techniques and skills, there is a game play with FPS, third person shooter in spectator mode and top-down view. War game '''has 50+ marvelous levels with distinctive maze and maps. The profound sound effect and immersive game play makes it more intense and dynamic. The innovative animations and effects makes it more lively. Boosting up the power of fighters, there is a Pro-Pack. It is a power package with amenities like gas mask, Pro- Armor, mine detector for bomb mining and lastly dynamic gun pick-up. With all gained, one can uphold all the vigor attacks of opponents. We appreciate the users for their gaming skills with exciting rewards and daily bonus to accompany their journey throughout the war game. These benefits are in the form of free certain amount of cash and gold, buying a gun for free, activating a pro-pack for 30 minutes, a crate of grenade, free med-kit and many more such electrifying gifts. Another interesting aspect is Maze Militia “Assistant Ava”. It is a guide for all the warriors in the ' '''war game ' . She will guide each one of you throughout the game user interface and help them get frequent with it. With her strategic tips and ideas she will help to win a epic battle. To make the action game more staggering, there is a shooter’s arena. It is a room where players can choose any gun and test its fire rate and damage. Thus helping them to buy or rent the best one. Another ease at playing is lock the target and shoot. There are multiple badges given to player during the game play round, thus motivating the player. It is designed with numerous thrilling achievements to be unlocked and win the rewards. To enhance the competitiveness there are leader boards for showing the player rank in''' '''war game. At last, it even lets you share your victory with your friends worldwide through social media. So, Go for it!! Like us!! Category:Blog posts Category:Shooting game Category:Action games Category:Gun games Category:War games Category:Sniper games Category:PvP games Category:Battle games